Rika
"Happiness is the most powerful thing in the world." MAJOR SPOILERS BELOW, PLEASE PROCEED AT YOUR DISCRETION. "Rika" is one of the characters in Mystic Messenger who is not around during the course of the game. She founded RFA, which helped many people with its parties. Tragically, Rika committed suicide one and a half years ago. The RFA stopped hosting parties after. Rika was V's girlfriend and wanted to marry him. Yoosung was her cousin. Personality On the surface, Rika was a bright, cheerful, and charismatic person. However in reality, she suffered from severe paranoia and anxiety to the point of self-harm, although she hid her real self desperately from everyone. She started going to a therapist at V's behalf, but did not recover. After the death of her pet dog, Sally, she fell deeper into paranoia and began believing that there was too much corruption in the world to cleanse unless everyone left behind their bodies to become "pure". Eventually, as her radical beliefs grew, she started believing that even V could not understand and love her "new" self, and left him. Appearance Rika is described as a beautiful woman with a kind heart, with long wavy blonde hair, and light-green eyes. Background Story Rika's past is shrouded in mystery. She was adopted by Yoosung's Aunt and Uncle after they couldn't conceive. However, it appears as if their family life was far from happy, with the Aunt going so far as to tell Rika that she regrets adopting her. When the player first joins RFA, the player is given to know that Rika had passed away one and a half years ago due to suicide by drowning. However, there were suspicious circumstances, such as nobody ever seeing the corpse, only V had witnessed her drowning, etc. In reality, she had founded the intelligence agency / cult known as Mint Eye and went into hiding. Connections V V is Rika's boyfriend and they are seen to have loved each other very much. Right before her "suicide," V proposed to her and the two became engaged. Their relationship, however, is highly dependant on one another to the point of it being unhealthy. Due to Rika's mental illness, she abuses V both physically and emotionally, even going so far as to blind him, before leaving him to create Mint Eye. Yoosung Rika is Yoosung's cousin through adoption. While the two did not meet until later on, Yoosung feels they became close. The two worked on several community products together. After the death of her puppy, Yoosung vowed to become a veterinarian. Yoosung ends up taking care of Rika after V's death. Jumin Han Jumin, Rika, and V are seen to be close friends. He also trusted Rika and respects her as seen in most of the time, such as when he heard that there was a bomb inplanted in Rika's apartment. He stated that he felt as if 'she was the only woman that understood him, could look right through him with just a glance' and he also felt as if 'he could trust her' and that 'she was the only woman, until MC came, that didn't like him just for his money'. Zen She is one of Zen's first fan's, she is also seen admiring his plays and acting. It is shown when she gave him red flowers in Zen's route, as a congratulation. Jaehee Kang 707 Rika discovered 707 when he was a child, uncovering the unimaginable abuse he and his twin brother, Saeran, faced at the hands of their mother. She ended up turning 7 to Catholicism and helped him become baptised under the name Luciel. She also rescued 7's twin from his abusive mother and took care of him right up until her breakup with V. After this, she used various brainwashing techniques to distort Saeran's view of his brother, forcing a wedge in between the two. At the end of the Secret 01 route, Rika reveals that she wants to brainwash 7 into joining Mint Eye. Trivia * She views the sun as being V * She is very close to Yoosung as he sees her as a sister. Category:Characters Category:Female